


Homeworld Databank

by CooperK



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperK/pseuds/CooperK
Summary: The Homeworld Databank is a data pool of personal logs, field reports, and other scraps of knowledge. As of the beginning of Era Three, any gem is able to donate to and read from the Databank, for historical research or curiosity. If Databank has false information about gem, item, or location, please report as soon as possible.





	Homeworld Databank

**Author's Note:**

> Rubies

Conquest log from Pyrope commander:

The newest replacements for my Ruby squads have arrived today. Unsurprisingly, they’re just as incompetent as the hundreds that were already shattered under my command. At this point, I don’t think I should even bother sending them into battle. It’s almost a guarantee that that they will either fail their mission or not return at all.

Each Ruby is just a different shade of idiocy. When they aren’t anger prone brutes, they’re bumbling simpletons who couldn’t defeat a defective Pearl. Yesterday, I saw one of my Quartz soldiers shapeshifted and did mocking impersonation of a Hessonite that critiqued my command style. (Note: I need to remind my Quartz gems that teasing of superiors won’t be tolerated) Before I could scold this disrespectful gem, a leader of a Ruby team walked up and asked why she wasn’t informed that a Hessonite was visiting. Granted, if the Quartz soldier was a Jasper or a Citrine, the mistake in identity would’ve been more believable. But she wasn’t, she was a PURPLE Amethyst!

My loyalty to Homeworld and my Diamonds is absolute, but I continue to question why they decided to make these moronic clods foot soldiers. I don’t care if they’re “disposable” or “easy to replace”, they need constant supervision and instruction to be even slightly productive. Every single Kindergarten that produces these buffoons is a waste of countless injectors.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my weird love for The Force Unleashed 2 Databank. This is more writing practice than anything else, and I’m not sure when I’ll update it. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
